


my heart dances in those clusters of wisteria blossoms

by pastaque



Series: everybody knows (that it's me or you) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (Comic), DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Foreign Language, Gen, prompt
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaque/pseuds/pastaque
Summary: Tim Drake is not dead(Because he's floating above all of them)**************ทิม เดรคยังไม่ตายเพราะวิญญาณของเจ้านั่นกำลังบินวนไปมาเหนือหัวของทุกๆคน





	my heart dances in those clusters of wisteria blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> ยินดีต้อนรับอีกครั้งค่ะ 
> 
> ตอนนี้เราได้หัวข้อก็คือกลองตะโพน 55555555 เอาเราสตั้นท์ไปเลยกว่าจะเข็นมาได้
> 
> ตอนนี้เราตัดสินใจสร้างเวิร์สนี้ ต่อเติมให้สมบูรณ์ไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงสุดท้ายค่ะ
> 
> ชื่ื่อเรื่องมาจากบทที่สาม Moon Flowerของนิยายเรื่องอาทิตย์สิ้นแสงโดยโอซามุ ดาไซ

ทิม เดรคยังไม่ตาย   
  
เจสันยืนมองร่างของเด็กหนุ่มผู้เป็นน้องตัวซีดเซียวที่หลับอยู่บนเตียงสีขาวปลอด มีผ้านวมหนาห่มตัวเขา สายเครื่องมือระโยงระยางเต็มไปหมด   
  
(มันทำให้เขาดูเปราะบางกว่าเดิม เหมือนกับน้ำตาแก้วของนางเงือก)   
  
ดิ๊กทำหน้าเศร้าอยู่ข้างเตียงทิมเหมือนหมาโดนเตะ แคสนั่งกุมมือทิมด้วยความหวังและอาลัย อัลเฟรดพินิจดูใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มด้วนใบหน้าที่เขาไม่สามารถอ่านได้ (เศร้า? โกรธ? อัลเฟรดน่ะทายยากที่สุด)   
  
แน่นอนว่าคอนเนอร์ เค้นท์ก็อยู่ที่นั่นด้วย ดวงตาของเขาว่างเปล่า แตกหักเหมือนหลอดไฟคริสต์มาสเก่าๆ   
  
และเจสันนั้นก็ยืนกอดอกอยู่มุมห้อง มองดูทุกอย่างเหมือนกับนักพยากรณ์ที่มองเห็นทุกสิ่ง   
  
(ส่วนสองพ่อลูกบรูซกับเดเมี่ยนคงจะหายหัวไปซึมอยู่ตามุมมืดของคฤหาสน์)   
  
ทิม เดรคยังไม่ตาย   
  
เพราะวิญญาณของเจ้านั่นกำลังบินวนไปมาเหนือหัวของทุกๆคน   
  
ใบหน้าอมทุกข์ดูซีดกว่าร่างที่นอนอยู่ พยายามจะจับตัวทุกคน (ก็แน่นอน เจ้านี่มันเป็นวิญญาณแล้วนี่)   
  
(เขาพยายามหลบสายตาไม่ให้ทิมรู้ตัว)   
  
(เจสันยังไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ความสามารถนี้ของเขา)   
  
************

  
เมื่อทุกคนออกจากห้องไปด้วยคำสั่งของอัลเฟรด (รวมถึงคอนเนอร์ เพราะไม่มีใครขัดคำสั่งของอัลเฟรด) เจสันแอบกลับเข้ามาในห้องของทิมอีกที   
  
ร่างโปร่ง (แบบโปร่งแสงจริงๆ) หันหลังให้กับเขาอยู่ มองดูร่างกายตัวเองด้วยความเศร้าสร้อย (ท่าทางน่าสมเพชชะมัด)   
  
นายยังไม่ตายซักหน่อยนะเฮ้ย   
  
“ฉันมองเห็นนายนะ” เจสันเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง   
  
ใบหน้าของทิมดูสดใสขึ้นมากว่าตอนที่เขายังมีร่างเนื้ออยู่ซะอีก   
  
****************

 

เจสันพยายามเสาะหาวิธีที่นำวิญญาณกลับมาให้มีตัวตนในความถี่เดียวกับมนุษย์   
  
ความสามารถในการมองเห็นวิญญาณของเจสันนั้นอธิบายง่ายๆก็คือการมองเห็นอนุภาคของวิญญาณที่มีการสั่นไหวในความถี่ที่แตกต่างจากมนุษย์   
  
(ตอนที่เจสันได้ยินคำอธิบายเป็นครั้งแรก เขาถึงกับอ้าปากค้าง “อะไรวะนั่น”)   
  
เขาสร้างรังอยู่ในห้องสมุดในคฤหาสน์ (ที่ปีกตะวันออก ชั้นสาม) เขานั่งซดชาดำเย็นชืดที่อัลเฟรดนำมาให้เขาเมื่อสามชั่วโมงที่แล้ว ดวงตากวาดมองตัวอักษรที่เรียงรายกันเป็นเส้นยาวๆอย่างรวดเร็ว   
  
เจสันชอบอ่านหนังสือ แต่นี่เขาทำแบบนี้มาสามวันแล้ว   
  
เขายังไม่ได้อะไรเลย เจสันเอาหน้าโขกกับโต๊ะเบาๆ เป็นจังหวะอยู่นาน   
  
(ในที่สุดเขาก็ยอมแพ้ เจสันเดินลงบันไดกลางลงมาที่ชั้นล่าง เดเมี่ยนถืออุปกรณ์ศิลป์ตัดหน้าเขา พร้อมกับย่นจมูกทำหน้าอี๋ใส่)   
  
(เขาตัวเหม็นขนาดนั้นเชียวเหรอ?)   
  
(อี๋)   
  
**************   
  


ต่อมาเจสันก็จำยอมต้องไปหาเพื่อนรักนักเวทย์ของเขา (รักตายล่ะ วู้)   
  
ไคล์ เรย์เนอร์ในชุดสูทดำขาวดูมีภูมิฐานเดินเข้าไปในอพาร์ตเม้นต์ของตน ใบหน้าดูเหน็ดเหนื่อยเพราะหน้าที่ของตนในการเป็น “ตำรวจเวทมนต์” ไคล์ถอนหายใจและปลดเนคไทสีเขียวมรกตลงนิด หมุนแหวนสีเขียวประจำกายหน่อย ก่อนจะหันมาเห็นเจสันนั่งทำตัวสบายในความมืดมิด   
  
“ไอ้...!” เจสันเหมือนจะเห็นเจ้านี้สะดุ้งขึ้นลอยฟ้าเกือบเมตรนะนั่น “นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่วะ! อย่าทำตัวเหมือนพ่อนายเลยเหอะ ฉันขอ!”   
  
(เขาไม่ใช่บรูซ)   
  
(อย่าไปเทียบเขากับบรูซ)   
  
เจสันทำหน้าเฉยเมยและเมินสิ่งที่ไคล์พูด “นายไม่ได้เป็นนักเวทย์ขาวแล้วเหรอ?”   
  
(นักเวทย์ขาวแห่งชีวิต พวกเขาเรียกวิญญาณได้)   
  
ไคล์เลิกคิ้วขึ้น “นี่ พ่อนักสืบ” เขาเท้าสะเอว “นายตาบอดรึไง?” เขาชี้เนกไทสีเขียวมรกตด้วยแหวนสีเดียวกันให้เจสันดู   
  
เขาเมินไคล์   
  
“เกิดอะไรขึ้นล่ะนั่น” เจสันถาม มองอีกฝ่ายที่ดูรำคาญเขา   
  
“มีปัญหากับนักเวทย์ฟ้า เรื่องภายในน่ะ นายคงไม่รู้เรื่องเท่าไหร่” เขาเอามือสาวผ่านผมสีอีกาตัวเอง “แหวนขาวเหมือนจะเกิดอาการแล้วแยกตัวกันเหลือสีเขียวให้ฉัน สีอื่นๆก็ตามไปหาผู้ใช้คนใหม่”   
  
(ให้ตายสิ เจสันมาเสียเที่ยวอีกแล้ว)   
  
“ขอบใจสำหรับข้อมูล ฉันหมดธุระกับนายแล้ว” เจสันลุกขึ้นมาจากโซฟาที่เขานั่งอยู่   
  
“เฮ้ยๆ เดี๋ยวสิ” ไคล์ร้องห้าม “นายมาที่นี่ต้องการอะไรกันแน่น่ะ? ปกติแล้วไม่เคยโผล่หัวมาเลย!” เข้ากอดอก “รอกจากเรื่องด่วนล่ะนะ”   
  
(เจ้านี่ล่ะคนดีเหลือเกิน)   
  
เจสันยิ้มก่อนจะอ้าปาก   
  


*****************

 

หลังจากเจสันเล่าให้เขาฟัง ไคล์บอกให้เจสันไปหาคอนสแตนติน   
  
(“ระวังด้วยล่ะ ไอ้หมอนี่มันร้าย” เขากล่าวก่อนจะจิบเบียร์จากขวดของตน หน้าตาเบื่อหน่ายเมื่อพูดถึงคนนั้น)   
  
(ใช่ว่าเจสันไม่เคยได้ยินเรื่องของคอนสแตตินหรอก เขาแค่ไม่รู้ว่าหมอนั่นเรียกวิญญาณได้ด้วย)   
  
เจสันพบคอนสแตนตินอยู่ที่บาร์เน่าๆในตรอกอาญา   
  
(อา บ้านที่เขาคุ้นเคย)   
  
เจสันรีบปรี่เข้าไปคุยกับชายผมบลอนด์ท่าทางไม่น่าเชื่อถือ “นายเรียกวิญญาณได้สินะ?” เขาถามตรงๆ   
  
คอนสแตนตินเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง “แล้วนายเป็นใคร?” เขากล่าวด้วยสำเนียงอังกฤษ   
  
(สำเนียงที่ไม่เหมือนอัลเฟรดที่เป็นผู้ดีลอนดอน)   
  
(เป็นสำเนียงที่ดูแปร่งหูชอบกล)   
  
“เร้ดฮูด” เจสันยิ้ม “ฉันหวังว่านายจะรู้จักฉันนะ”   
  
คอนแสตนตินเท้าคาง และจุดบุหรี่ของตน “แล้วนายมีอะไรมาแลกเปลี่ยนล่ะ”   
  
“อะไรก็ได้ที่นายต้องการ” เจสันเดิมพันทุกอย่าง   
  
“โอเค” คอนสแตนตินพ่นควันบุหรี่ออกมา “เป็นอันตกลง”   
  
(รู้ตัวอีกที เจสันก็อยู่ที่ห้องใต้ดินในคฤหาสน์แล้ว คอนสแตนตินก็กำลังง่วนกับการจุดเทียนเป็นวงกลม)   
  
(แถมได้รอยสักรอบต้นแขนฟรีมาเฉย)   
  
(ตอนนี้เขาหวังว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เผลอขายวิญญาณให้กับปีศาจนะ)   
  


*********************   
  
เสียงดนตรีไร้ผู้เล่นดังขึ้นพร้อมเสียงบทสวดประหลาดที่ฟังแล้วลื่นหูอย่าฃน่าประหลาดของคอนสแตนตินดังขึ้นท่ามกลางคสามเงียบ   
  
(เจสันพอดูออกบ้างว่าเครื่องดนตรีพวกนี้มากจากเอเชีย ทั้งกลองตะโพน ฆ้อง หรือหลุดพวกมาอย่างชามิเซ็นก็มี)   
  
(เขารู้จัก เพราะเจสันเคยไปทำงานกับบรูซแถบเอเชีย)   
  
(เมื่อยังเป็นโรบิน)   
  
ไม่ทันไรก็เกิดลมกระชากขึ้นในห้อง ร่างกายโปร่งแสงเริ่มมารวมตัวกันกลางวงกลมเทียนไขที่เปลวเพลิงหวั่นไหวไปตามกระแสลม   
  
ทิม เดรคยังไม่ตาย   
  
(เจสันยิ้มแสยะ “ยินดีต้อนรับกลับเข้าสู่โลกคนเป็นนะ เจ้าผีน้อย”)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
